


Bright

by crystal_kiseki



Series: one shots [5]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deceased Wakamiya Eve, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hazawa Tsugumi Has Insomnia, Hazawa Tsugumi Needs A Hug, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, and in this a.u everyone is an ass to tsugu, but gotta start the year spicy ya know?, but it's not the main focus or anything, i love her I swear, they're both ooc tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_kiseki/pseuds/crystal_kiseki
Summary: Eve keeps Tsugumi company during another of her sleepless nights.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Wakamiya Eve
Series: one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660195
Kudos: 4





	Bright

Sometimes, Tsugumi would wonder, as she is sitting on her bed, wide awake as the rain pours outside, most likely on a school night, if this radiant white haired (and probably dead) lady with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen was responsible for her sudden insomnia. Not that she could force herself to care, the fatigue was awful, of course, but Tsugumi had gotten used to this little routine of this beautiful ghost visiting her nearly every night. Come to think of it, Tsugumi would often pass out sometime during their conversations, and awaken again a few hours later, Eve being completely out of sight until the next sleepless night.  
  
Wakamiya Eve, that was the spectre's name, or so she claimed. According to the tall girl, she had been killed prior to Tsugumi's birth, wandering around endlessly, observing strangers, until she caught the presence of a lonely middle schooler, deserted by her childhood friends, therefore, Eve decided to keep her company from now on. To say Tsugumi was absolutely paralyzed when she first saw Eve, hair and eyes glowing an intense snowy white and turquoise respectively, would be a gigantic understatement. They've become familiar with one another over the years, chatting mindlessly when Tsugumi is awake at night, or Eve leaving Tsugumi small notes when she manages to fall asleep for her to view in the morning.  
  
Two years have passed since then, Tsugumi being a high schooler now, is encouraged by Eve every day to take the path to school, despite the days being painfully slow to go through, nothing looking as dazzling nor as thrilling as Eve's smile to Tsugumi's dull brown eyes. She only looked forward to spending time with her favourite person, or well, ghost, sort of.  
  
"You really like these, huh?" Tsugumi pointed out as she finished tying Eve's shining hair into her dearest braids, sported with blue ribbons to match the extraordinary colour of her eyes, looking much plainer in comparison. Eve smiled back at her.  
"Yes, I really love the way you style my hair, Tsugumi-san." Eve's gaze lingered on the gingerbread cookies laying innocently on Tsugumi's desk, she chuckled.  
"You know you can just go grab one, right? Or, well, as many as you want, really." Tsugumi trailed off, looking away from Eve, "Either way, you don't have to yearn so hard for half-burned cookies..."  
"But I love your baking!" Eve objected, as she jumped onto her two feet, heading towards the plate, "You've gotten so much better since you started, you should be more proud of yourself." she huffed as she popped one of the baked goods into her mouth, chewing on it.  
  
"Did I, really? It feels like the same old thing, I still don't understand how you can even eat these..." Tsugumi dropped down onto her bed, staring at the blank ceiling above her.  
"Of course, that's because you never eat them, you leave them all for me, you shouldn't bring yourself down all the time..." Tsugumi hummed, closing her eyes, focusing on the munching coming from Eve. She reminded Tsugumi of a hamster in a few ways, minus the paranormal glowing thing.  
"Hey, Eve, I'm gonna try to sleep. Is that alright with you?" Tsugumi opened her eyes again and looked to her side to see Eve gobbling down the rest of her cookie in a haste. A little unnecessary, but cute nonetheless.  
"For sure, but let me help." Tsugumi was taken aback a tad, but nodded, and Eve began walking back towards Tsugumi. That was... very unsual. Eve never once offered to assist her, she'd just borrow one of Tsugumi's books and read it in silence. That was fine with Tsugumi, she didn't ask more from Eve, what would she even ask for? It was an odd request all around. Yet here they were.  
  
"Could you move a bit? I'll be quick." Tsugumi didn't answer and simply did what was demanded of her, she sat up, and Eve climbed up on the bed, sitting against the wall. After making herself comfortable, she tapped on her thighs gently while looking at Tsugumi. The shorter girl shutdown.  
  
What the heck was going on? Was Eve offering her lap as a pillow? This was insane, utterly bizarre, completely out there, why would this happen now of all times? Tsugumi dumbfoundedly stared at Eve, but the blindingly dazzling girl's gaze didn't waver, and neither did her kind smile. Tsugumi set herself back down, shyly resting her head onto Eve's thighs whilst avoiding eye contact, unexpectedly soft. Eve's hand lost itself in Tsugumi's hair, stroking it as tenderly as it presumably could. If it was possible for Tsugumi to just melt here and there, she most definitely would.  
  
"Um... Just wondering, what is this for...?" Tsugumi nervously mumbled out into Eve's overwhelming warmth, was this girl really supposed to be dead? Her body heat felt irresistible.  
"To lower your stress, just relax." Eve took Tsugumi's hand in her own free one, rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand softly. The touch seemed to instantly soothe Tsugumi's troubles away, she abruptly felt heavy-eyed.  
"Go to sleep, Tsugumi." Eve hunched forward and left a delicate peck on Tsugumi's forehead, as she slipped away into secure slumber.

* * *

Sometimes, Eve would wonder who took her life away from her, or why, but after finding who she believed was her soulmate, she wanted to exist for her eyes only. Her time to be perceived by living beings was limited, and it was even shorter during the daytime, but she hung onto that short period of time, she wanted to be there for someone who deserved it, someone she knew she could aid, and who better than the person she loved most?

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be VERY queerplatonic, don't flame me because eve has a big squish on tsugumi i'm begging agshgahd
> 
> if anything in the fanfic is unclear feel free to ask!!


End file.
